


I need you more than oxygen

by broken_fannibal



Category: Good Omens Extended Universe, Takin' Over the Asylum, The Adventurer: The Curse of the Midas Box (2014)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Caning, Creampie, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Trans Campbell Bain, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Will and Campbell fuck on the balcony. That's it. Pure smut.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Will Charity
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	I need you more than oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> *phew* this might be one of the kinkiest things I've ever written...
> 
> thank you @hurtslikeyourmouth for encouraging me to post it!!
> 
> fyi Campbell's clit is referred to as cock.
> 
> The title is from Obsessed with you by The Orion Experience

Will leaned closer. He wrapped an arm around Campbell’s waist and pulled at him in until their hips were pressed together. He pressed a kiss on the side of Campbell’s neck, lightly grazing his teeth over the soft skin.

Campbell’s breath hitched a little.

Will smiled against his skin before moving his second hand down Campbell’s belly, to the front of his pants. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of his pants, then down his panties. Right to where Campbell was still wet from when Will had been inside of him just half an hour ago. He felt the slickness, revelled in the easy glide of his fingers between Campbell’s folds.

Campbell exhaled shakily and whimpered, his cheeks were quickly turning red, his hands tightly gripped the bench.

Will hungrily licked his lips. He enjoyed making Campbell squirm. He always made the most delightful noises.

Without a warning, he pressed further and slipped two fingers into Campbell’s slick opening.

Campbell jolted and bit his lip to keep himself from moaning.

Will tutted and leaned in to whisper into his ear. “Don't bite your lip, baby. I want to hear you.”

Campbell did as he was told and took a shuddering breath.

“Mmm, good boy.” He felt Campbell clench around him at the words.

Will started trailing lazy kisses all over Campbell’s neck, nipping from time to time. His thrusts were slow and unhurried, yet Campbell got even slicker. He curled his fingers, shoving them deeper, couldn't resist pressing them to the spot that he knew made Campbell’s knees buckle.

Campbell cried out and sagged against him. One of his hands came to rest on Will’s thigh, gripping it tight. “Daddy, please...”

“Please what? Use your words.”

Campbell swallowed hard. “Please-” His breath hitched as Will curled his fingers again. “I need you- need you closer.”

Will grinned. He bit Campbell’s neck, rolling the skin between his teeth, making sure to leave a mark.

Campbell keened and clenched around his fingers.

Will loved marking him. So there was no doubt that that boy was  _ his  _ boy. He loved the noises Campbell made when he did.

Campbell whimpered when Will pulled his fingers out and leaned back.

But before he could complain, Will grabbed him and pulled him into his lap. Now with his chest to Campbell’s back, he didn't waste any time. He immediately pushed his hand into Campbell’s pants again, seeking out his slick, open hole.

On instinct, Campbell spread his legs and tilted his hips to give him better access. He tilted his head back, resting his hands on Will’s arms.

Will chuckled and his free hand came to rest on Campbell’s belly. “Someone’s being a needy little slut, hm?”

Campbell made a choked noise and shook his head so hard it sent his bangs flying.

Will’s hand slid up under his shirt, caressing his bare skin. From his belly to his chest. He kept his touch light, just teasing.

Campbell arched his back and gasped when he pinched a nipple at the same time as he curled his fingers- three now- inside of him.

“Ah, please, daddy I- I need you. I need your cock inside of me.”

Will grinned. He loved it when Campbell was so unashamedly needy. “Do you now?” He kept his voice low.

“Yes!” Campbell’s chest was heaving, his thighs twitched.

“Are you sure? You seem quite happy with my fingers already...”

Campbell whimpered. “No...” His hands tightened their grip on Will’s arms. “Please fuck me, daddy.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely...” He planted a kiss on Campbells shoulder and shoved him off his lap. He quickly pushed the shirt over his head and practically ripped down Campbell’s trousers right along with the soaked panties.

He stood to take off his own pants and left Campbell standing there for a minute. The cold air no doubt making him feel even more sensitive. Vulnerable even.

Then he pushed at him, made him bend over the table.

The soft noise that escaped Campbell’s throat went straight to his cock.

He nudged his legs apart a little further than strictly necessary and stepped back to admire the view. Campbell, entirely naked, bent over the table. Waiting for him. Only for him.

He couldn't wait any longer. He stepped closer, brought a hand to Campbell’s hip and pushed his cock inside with barely a warning.

Campbell gasped and tilted his hips. He couldn't resist moving them, trying to get more, to get closer.

Will hummed. “Look at you, you're so eager. So hungry for my cock.” He leaned closer, draping himself over Campbell’s back.

“Such a good little slut,” he mumbled into his ear.

He didn't get a reply, only a small moan.

Will pushed himself upright again and gripped Campbell’s hips tightly, paying no mind to his comfort or pleasure.

He whined and gasped and begged as Will rammed his cock into him over and over again at a ruthless pace.

He tightened his grip, tight enough to bruise, as his orgasm drew close. A few more thrusts and he came deep inside of Campbell’s hole.

Breathing hard, he pulled away and let himself fall down onto the bench.

He took in the display in front of him. Campbell’s legs were still spread, he was incredibly wet, his thighs glistened with slick, come dribbled out of his hole, mingling with the slickness.

Will leaned forward and gripped Campbell’s thighs, massaging them, digging his thumbs into the soft flesh.

Campbell whined softly, desperately.

“Do you want to come?”

“Yes, daddy.” His voice was wrecked.

Will grinned, he loved it when Campbell sounded like that. “But have you earned it?” He made a dramatic pause. “Because I don't think so.”

He shivered with anticipation when he heard Will’s steps retreating.

And then it was quiet. He didn't dare turn his head. But he wanted to know what would happen next. He bit his lip and whimpered as a cool breeze came over him. With the slick mess on his thighs, it felt so cold. It made him realise how exposed he was.

After what felt like an eternity, Will came back. As he came closer Campbell could make out the tell-tale swishing.

The cane.

Will was swinging it through the air. There was no reason to, none other than to build tension.

Campbell took a shuddering breath. He couldn't keep himself from whimpering, his hands tightened their grip on the table. He wanted this so badly.

Will saw his thighs twitch, heard his sweet whimper. A grin spread on his face. He came to stop in the position that gave him the best angle and gently tapped the cane against Campbell’s buttocks.

That drew a desperate whine from him.

It was music to his ears.

Then, none too gently, he brought it down on Campbell’s skin for the first time.

He gasped and his whole body tensed.

Will soothingly ran a hand up and down his back, giving him a small break. Then he delivered three sharp blows to the backs of his thighs.

Campbell moaned.

“Look at you. You’re so beautiful like this.” He ran a hand across the welts on Campbell’s pale skin. Then he slid one hand lower, between his thighs and pressed two fingers into him. They were met with no resistance.

Campbell shivered, he bit his lip to stifle a whine as Will pulled his hand away again.

Nothing happened for a while. Then, without a warning, Will brought the cane down on his butt in irregular intervals, making it hard for him to predict when the next blow would land.

It felt glorious. He arched his back. He felt himself clench around nothing.

Sharp pain exploded on his skin in quick succession, followed by a dull burn and heat.

Will stopped when Campbell’s butt and thighs were covered in red streaks. He set the cane aside and gently ran his hands over the assaulted skin.

“What do you think, have you earned your right to come?”

“I- I hope so.” His voice was rough from shouting, shaky from crying. He sounded completely wrecked.

Just the way Will liked him.

He hummed as if debating. He had already made up his mind but it was fun to leave Campbell in the dark for a while longer.

Campbell wiggled his hips. “Please, daddy... I need you.”

Will smiled. He ran his thumb over the curve of Campbell’s arse, feeling the welts under his fingers. “Perhaps you’ve earned it after all... Since you beg so nicely.” He slid his hand lower, then inwards. He dragged his fingers through the slick still coating Campbell’s thighs.

He made a show of raising one finger to his mouth and noisily licking it off.

To his great pleasure, Campbell took a shuddering breath when he realised what he was doing. A soft moan passed his lips.

Will gently ran his fingers over Campbell’s wet folds, teasing him before he gave him what he wanted. Though he had probably teased him enough for today. He relented and slowly pushed two fingers into Campbell’s hole. He crooked them and with his other hand, he began to stroke his cock.

Immediately Campbell whined and his hole tightened around Will’s fingers.

Will curled his fingers again, stronger this time.

Campbell whimpered and trembled.

It was a beautiful sight.

He collapsed the second his orgasm hit him. His legs couldn't support him anymore. His chest was heaving. His arms rested limply on the table.

Will watched him for a moment before gently picking him up, wrapping his long limbs up in a blanket and holding him close. “I’ve got you, baby,” he whispered into his hair.

Campbell sighed and snuggled closer.

A few minutes later, Will held a cup with a straw in front of his face.

Campbell moved his head and eagerly drank. Then he leaned his head back against Will’s shoulder.

After a few minutes, Will spoke: “Let's get you cleaned up, okay?”

Campbell hummed. “Okay,” he said quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3
> 
> feel free to come talk to me about this pairing or other michael sheen/david tennant character pairings on tumblr @brokenfannibal


End file.
